Hacktopia-New Pacific Order Conflict
This is a notable conflict between Hacktopia and New Pacific Order after Hacktopia was formally released from Kail Shen Di Accord. The Story After LifeHack contacted Krolth to request to be released from Kail Shen Di Accord, Hacktopia was formally released from the Accord. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11800/#Comment_11800 8 minutes later, New Pacific Order declared war on Hacktopia http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/1285/declaration-of-war-on-hacktopia/p1 associated with slanders that LifeHack had provided their troops blatant disinformation, tricking them into disinformation . At that point of time, Hacktopia was not even known of such event http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11961/#Comment_11961 until was notified by XP. LifeHack then went and made a clarification publicly that he was merely declining the annexation demand and returned with a white peace proposal. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11817/#Comment_11817 Later he confirmed it was literal. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11897/#Comment_11897 DrunkenDutch then revealed that Hacktopia's release from the Accord was not unconditional. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11876/#Comment_11876 Nonetheless, no conditions were told by Krolth at all http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11877/#Comment_11877. After some time, DrunkenDutch admitted that it was a "miscommunication" http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11889/#Comment_11889 and misunderstanding http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11899/#Comment_11899. At this point, Maelstrom Vortex and Krolth intervened and never heard from DrunkenDutch since. Maelstrom Vortex started by accusing LifeHack of spreading disinformation to the New Pacific Order. He also slandered LifeHack of being deceptive and manipulative. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11922/#Comment_11922 When asked for evidences to support his claims http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11926/#Comment_11926 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11941/#Comment_11941 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11945/#Comment_11945 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11960/#Comment_11960 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11962/#Comment_11962, Maelstrom Vortex rejects and declared that he is his judge, his jury and his executioner. He covered DrunkenDutch by insisting that it was an act of deception LifeHack himself. No evidences would be needed except Maelstrom Vortex account on him. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11932/#Comment_11932 After pressure from the international community , Maelstrom Vortex insisted that he had nothing to hide or prove. He added that LifeHack had not been appealing to New Pacific Order or its representatives, but instead rumbling around. He continued to slander that LifeHack made misinformation campaign to undermine Pacifician Authority refers to New Pacific Order. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11968/#Comment_11968 XP defended that it was merely a clarification if there was any misunderstanding. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11969/#Comment_11969 Maelstrom Vortex replied accusing that the entire thread was a complain about the war by LifeHack and seeking attention to get others to feel his plight and come to his assistance. Maelstrom Vortex demands 2 rounds of war, one for being released from the Accord and another for "tricking" DrunkenDutch into white peace. The extortion accompanied by 2 conditions: # Accept responsibility for his situation as the head of state of his nation. # Apologize for resisting proper closure of the wars and facilitate bringing the required annexations to a close. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11971/#Comment_11971 The time limit was 48 hours otherwise more number of wars would be declared on him in-game. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11984/#Comment_11984 XP pointed out that Typhoon owes LifeHack an apology http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/12029/#Comment_12029 for making a series personal attacks on him http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11929/#Comment_11929 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11934/#Comment_11934 and it was kudos by other observers. http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/12039/#Comment_12039 http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/12040/#Comment_12040 At the end, LifeHack decided to pay compensations in order to end the wars with minimal damage. Though, LifeHack did not admit anything except for paying compensations. The Reliability of LifeHack's Statements Doubt Typhoon pointed out that screenshots are not reliable to be used as a primary source http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/11888/#Comment_11888 due to the fact that it can be easily edited. When asked if anyone rejects about the validity, DrunkenDutch did not came forward and object. Thus, it can be concluded that LifeHack had not misconstrued anything at the time. Hence, LifeHack statements are deemed reliable. References